clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Future Updates
This page is about future updates and other ideas for future updates that people frequently talk about. If you are looking for information on the announced new content by Supercell, check out the Sneak Peeks page! It is used to document announcements that Supercell has posted on Facebook or on their forums. Please do not add them here. If you have any questions, ask any of our staff for assistance. For imminent update information, check out Sneak Peeks! As stated above, please do not post them here. Sneak Peeks will continue to be updated as information becomes available on the Supercell Facebook page and/or the official Supercell forums. Major Additions Below are ideas submitted by users for Supercell to consider. It does not imply they are being worked on. Please do a forum search before starting new feature requests, especially if they are listed below. * Dueling/challenge/sparring area. * Clan villages: all clan members contribute, leaders control. * Add mini-games; something to occupy time. * Add more Goblin Campaign Single Player levels (permanent ones), with Dark Elixir. * Add a featured temporary single player map - 1 per week/month/update on a rotating basis. * Add single player challenges/maps - beat with specific/limited troops or troop counts, all air, tier 1, etc. * Add Guard or Unguard option to Clan Castle troops. * Random event - meteorite lands in village - Dark Elixir to clear, enhanced experience/gem rewards. * An offline mode - allows a player to do single player campaign mode without the need of internet * Single player levels regenerate their resources after a while. Farther into campaign, longer it takes to regenerate. (1–10 days) * Increase loot penalty for higher Town Halls * Add the Rifleman unit from Boom Beach as an easter egg and actual troop * Contact clan members privately (meaning not using the Clan Chat) * Clan War Tournaments * Clan War Gambling (Bet on winning clan with gems during war, if you win, you get double gems, etc) * Be Able to Customize Your Troops Appearance (Doesn't Affect Troops Stats) * Charge animation that doesn't reset rather than resetting attack animation every time anything re targets *my req is atleast we choose the first target of our troop freely than the one which is near. Atleast for the troop which has favoraite target any. Or like like if there are three buildings but outer two are near to troop spawn but I want to chose the centre building for attack. But not skipping any front buildings. *it would be possible for better possibilities if we can rotate our any buildings in all 8 directions. So the settings or placing of buildings would have been more friendly to our ideas. *A new laboratory named as Dark laboratory where we can upgrade all dark elixir troops and dark spells *We should have a private chat window where we can chat privately with a desired player *We should have a chat window which is only available during Clan Wars to chat with our opponents. Suggestions Clan Related * Clan war seen through the points win or winning count, for the balance in the future * Clan level seen through the points win or win counts, not the total trophies of all members, because of the Clan newly created but has already reached the Top Clan worldwide * Add a percent of wars won stat to clan page, or wars won / wars lost. * Being able to attack clanmates so you can build better bases and tell whose base is better. * Official clan alliances and/or rivalries, not just writing it in your description. * Add more member roles - Master, High Elder, Trusted Member, etc. * Way to designate sister/feeder/associated clans to link clan chat in a separate tab. * Block specific players from joining clan (blacklist). * "Req and Leave" Clan Type Addition to "Anyone can Join, "Invite Only" and "Closed". * Remove clan join request from clan chat if they've joined another clan already. * Add ability to send short message to rejected applicants similar to when expelling. * Troop donations: Don't reset when leaving clans, have a running total, average per reset period. * Ability when requesting to choose which troops can be donated to your Clan Castle - Ex: Press Request Button, Choose "Balloons", Balloons can only be donated to you now. * History button on clan app - see stats: Last x'' clans, time in, donations given/received, kicked/left, etc. * Reduce leader message cooldown from 12 hours, increase text space. * Modify clan messages of player joining with who invited player: xx joined clan, invited by xx. * Separate tab in chat for troop requests. * Remove the time limit to share a replay, or make your sharing limit two every 30 minutes, etc. * Make kick/promote menu for leaders/elders to operate from names in clan chat as well as clan interface. * Queue troop donation notices when offline - display when back online or new interface to see info after. * Make the public clan description text area larger. * Move 'Leave' button away from close-window button; it's too easy to accidentally press when on a smaller screen. * Creating a government to order the clan. * Not Needing to wait 12 hours to "Send Mail" * Adding a notification notice when Global chat is open, like when it is closed it shows clan activity, but also when open. * System notification (possibly able to be toggled) for whenever someone joins and/or leaves. * State when the Clan was created. * Clan Ratings. * Able to Change the Clan Name (One-Time Only) * Mute button to mute someone(only for you) for a certain period of time * Be able to donate resources to clan mates. * Be able to donate/receive Elixir spells, starting at Clan Castle 2. Clan Wars Related * End Clan Wars as soon as both clans have used up all their attacks * Separate clan war chat just for the strategy for war planning. * Fog of War: each player can only see some parts of the enemy's war base on preparation day, all bases still fully visible on battle day. * Revealing spells: spells that can reveal enemy trap locations before battle in a jump spell size area. Costs 100 Dark Elixir, 2 per war maximum. * A new button "Ready" for each clan leader, in case both click on it during the preparation day, war day starts immediately. * If defending player is watching live, can control Clan Castle troops and defenses a limited amount * No thing as draw in clan war , instead the leaders will have a duel fight to decide the result of the war. * Preparation Day being half the time of Battle Day. * Heroes can be used in clan wars while upgrading, just as troops are. * A clan perk which lets you have more attacks in war. League Related * Add a League Chat area. * Award loot bonuses for successful defense in addition to successful attack. * Alter matchmaking to FIRST attempt to match within your League, then proceed outside if necessary * Increase loot bonuses. Profile Related * Ability to search certain player name. * An On or Off Pic (signify if the player is online or offline) * New Profile Picture. * Ability to add in-game friends, without using Facebook or Game center/ Google+ log in. Defensive Structure Related * Add a defense that are placed on walls and you can place an Archer or Wizard on them depending on their level/your choice. Possible Names: Wall Platform, Troop Cannon, etc. * Add Hidden Tesla trigger radius circle (green perhaps). * Modify ammo to include variables: ex: every 5th Cannon shot is a freeze ball, or 7th Archer Tower projectile is a fire arrow, Wizard Towers alternate different Spells. Different shots carry different attributes, whether slow, fire damage, extra damage to certain troops, etc. * Allow Hidden Tesla to absorb some/all Lightning Spell damage if revealed. * Use gems to make a defensive structure more powerful during defenses (e.g. a Cannon doubling its DPS). * Lower the cost of upgrading walls. * Add option for a mortar to have no blind spot, but any shots fired within 4 tiles of the mortar will damage the mortar itself as well * Giant Tower: Doesn't do damage, but counts as a defensive tower! * Re-implement being able to put troops on the Town Hall;You will have to take out troops first; TH7 and up. Other Buildings Related * Prison, use cage to capture up to fifty housing spaces of troops from enemies to use for later battles/defenses. * Add a blacksmith to build weapons and armor for troops (see description below). * Button that collects all resources for you, instead of having to click on each Gold Mine, Elixir Collector, and Dark Elixir Drill. * Mode that allow you to see your base as an attacker would, for example traps and teslas would be hidden, perimeter would be shown. * Troop Armor Building. Research upgrades to troop armors/attack/speed, etc. * Queue upgrades/builds. * Add info about available loot % / how looting works to storage info screen. * Show total training time left above Barracks. * Add a second Spell Factory. * Add defensive spells. * Spell Cannon: Load with Spells like Healing Spells and Rage Spells to help your Clan Castle Troops or Lightning Spells to damage then opponent. * When heroes get defeated, they drop packages of Dark Elixir similar to tombstone process. * Hero gear: collect/equip boots/gloves/armor/helm/belt/weapon(s) items like many other games. * Troop carrier (Trojan horse-like) it moves on its own until damaged, then troops pop out. * Ability to select order Clan Castle troops deploy (Slide/rearrange icons in CC info screen for sequence?). * New troop that targets support buildings (non defenses or resource buildings). * 5x or 10x button in troop training screens for faster queuing. * Way to toggle hero guard/sleep while they're injured (button disappears) to set action after healed. * Upgrade Barbarian King to be able to throw his sword and hit air troops and the sword comes back to him like a boomerang * Ability to steal gems from a gem box (up to 15 or so) when attacking a village with one present * A building that builds war machines such as catapults or siege towers (on which you could deploy archers or wizards)or Ballistae or Trebuchets * A lab for Lava Pups, Golemites, and Skeletons * A new Dark Elixir Drill level (Level's 7 or 8) * Upgrade Spring Trap, to have a larger radius, therfore launching more troops. New Troops Type Requests 'Mechanical' Cannon, Catapult, Ballista, Trebuchet, Battering Ram, Minesweeper, Pirate Ship. 'Units' Hydra, Ogre, Serpent, Assassin, Sorcerer, Berserk, Dark Night Hawk, Sorcerer, Sorceress, Cyclops, Rogue, Knight, Elf, Dead Skeleton, War Elephant, Giant Spider, Wraith, Baby Dragon, Phoenix, Cavalry, Falcon, Priest, Ninja, Blimp, Marksman, Samurai, Gargoyle, Gryphon, Demon, Ghost, Horse-Mounted Barbarian/Archer/Goblin, Serpent, Slimer, Dark Elf, Ice/Frost Giant, Minotaur, Centaur, Pegasus, Zombie, Dark Wizard(Death), Gunner, Jet Bomber Pilot, Skydiver, Mystery Morpher, Dragon Warrior, A troop that targets the defense that is hitting it, a troop that goes directly after the Town Hall, Spearman (Or Woman), Geomancer, Thunder Mage, Paladin, Cannon Team, Gryphon Rider, Spell-Stealer, Shield Bearer, Werewolf (Or Woman), Electrickery Dragon, Armored Skeleton, Dwarven Blunderbusser, War Drummer, Thief, Superspeedman, Worm Driller, Trojan Horse, Swift, Shapeshifter, Cataphract, Bomber, Dragon King, Absorber, Goblin King, Arcane Ray 'Combination/Unique' * General - Can focus attackers to a specific building. * Wolf Rider - Archer on Wolf, attacks until Wolf perishes, then Archer continues. * Paratrooper - Deployed from above, can land anywhere and continue fighting. * Air-based resource-targeting unit. * Ghost which can only be identified by Clan Castle reinforcement troops. * Rager which is unit similar to Healer but gives effect of a Rage Spell to units rather than Healing Spell. * Pegasus - shoots a magical gust that damages buildings in 1 straight line. * Assassin - likes to attack defending troops (heroes and troops from Clan Castle) and tower with troops . * Teleporter - Troops that come inside it can be teleported to any part in a base. * Mole - digs underground and finds traps. * Absorber - drains energy from defensive troops and buildings. * Spell-Stealer - Takes a Spell's effects and puts it on himself. * Thunder Mage - casts chain lightning. * Cannon Team - long range siege weaponry. * Shield Bearer - Shield absorbs damage. * Electrickery Dragon - Allows other troops or yourself making a stun attack. (+added 25 damage) * Gryphon Rider - Has the fog ability, which in within a small radius makes defenses often miss. * Dwarven Blunderbusser - Shoots in an arc. * War Drummer - Increases the attack rate and damage of nearby troops. * Dwarf Warrior - Can stun enemy troops. * Mercenary - Uses a machine gun (DPA - 24.1; DPS - 327.76), rockets (DPA - 275.2; DPS - 412.8; cannot take critical hits), missiles (DPA - 227.7; DPS - 296.01; homes in buildings, Clan Castle troops and heroes; cannot take critical hits), dynamites (DPA - 163.7; DPS - 294.66; cannot take critical hits) as ranged weapons and a shock rod (DPA - 174.5; DPS - 331.55; 20% chance to reduce target's DPA by 30%) as a melee weapon. Has 357 hitpoints, 15% CRITICAL chance (x4 damage) and 90% accuracy. * Worm Driller - dark elixir troop. Has the ability that can dig and bypass walls similar to air unit but take 1.5x damage from wizard tower, mortar, bombs and giant bombs. It has 2 second time delay before digging, favorite target is defenses, uses a drill (dps - 30, 3 second attack interval). Health is 1000 at level 1, speed is hog rider-like. Requires 20 housing space, enemy Clan Castle troops cannot attack unless out of the ground. Unaffected by lightning, heal, rage and freeze spells when underground. * Trojan Horse - Acts as a tank, (like the Golem), until killed. After death, troops come out from the inside of it and continue fighting. Upgrading means more HP and DPS, along with more housing space in the horse. Ex: Level 1 Trojan Horse can house 15 Troop capacity, while level 2 houses 20. Similar to the Clan Castle. * Swift - Dark Elixir Troop . Acts like a jumping bean, has a spiky shoes, and favorite targets are Mortars . When it dies, it spreads 4+ jumping beans that has lower hitpoints but greater damage. Training Cost: 250 / Housing Space: 15 ;;; Level 1: HP: 580 / DMG: 98 / SPD: 3.6 / Summoned Troops: 4 ;;; Level 2: HP: 600 / DMG: 105 / SPD: 3.6 / Summoned Troops: 6. * Shapeshifter - Changes form into different troops at random, say each form lasts 15 seconds. Every upgrade unlocks a new set of troops that it can turn into ( You must have that troop unlocked in the Barracks first). When it turns into a troop and dies, it remains as the original form for the remainder of the battle. Original Form: DPS: 80 HP: 800. Shapeshifting Form: DPS: Depends on Form. HP: Depends on Form. * Cataphract- Does not attack enemies one a time. Instead charges right through buildings and enemy troops. Can crush Barbarians and Archers with their heavily armored horses. * Bomber- A propeller driven plane that flies around the enemy base, throwing down 250 pound bombs and shooting with it machine guns. Very expensive. * Arcane Ray - A flying war machine that attacks in the same manner as an Inferno Tower. * Super Giant- A mechanical flying robot that shoots bombs. Very defensive, weak to Hidden Teslas. Every upgrade adds a cannon or two, and makes it larger. Costs 300 dark elixir, takes up 20 space. DPS: 75 HP: 1000 Battle Related * Revenge list indicate online/Shield on or currently attackeable without having to click each person's button. * Auto request Clan Castle troops in clan if you win a defense (Shield, still attackable). * No default troop selected upon entering battle - avoid accidental battle starts. * Remove/Reduce Town Hall loot penalty on revenges - will make original attacker pick more wisely. * Make use of the water with ships/water-related attacking/defending/units. This is done in several similar games including Boom Beach and Battle Beach. * Have a "Replay Vault", where you can save your best/funniest/worst replays to watch later. Maintenance Breaks don't affect it.) * Bonus for x wins in a row: Loot, bonuses, troop modifiers, offensive or defensive advantages, other random perks. * 1 gem every battle when you get 100% this starts at Gold II. * Possible 'overdrive' effect when in danger, all defense weapons are in sort of a rage mode. * Include opponents' TH level in battle log. * Better matchmaking, match with Town Hall level only, etc. * Increase Battle time to 4 minutes * Decrease find match cost on all Town Hall levels * Be able to specify loot raids or trophy raids (maybe trophy dropping raids) * Challenge friends and Clanmates to attack them for practice or just for fun. (Does not affect loot/shield) Spell Related * Add a spell which reveals the traps for a short period of time. * Add Defensive spells - placed just like other defenses/traps- 1x1 with varying radius. * Make the spell colors/graphics more unique, wrong selection during battle due to similarities. * When upgrading spells, include increased range, duration, etc. not just primary stat. * Click/Hold spells when deploying to display radius/range circle to move around - release to deploy. * Ability to delete spells, like you can remove troops. * Invisibility Spell: Hide your troops using an Invisibility Spell! Teslas, Clan Castle troops, and traps can still detect them. Troops attacking in the Invisibility Spell will attack 2x slower due to blindness. * Summoner's Spell: Call in a small group of troops! The higher the level, the more spawn. Defensive Spell ideas (if implemented) Slow, Confuse, Rage (for CC troops), Rage (for defenses), Defensive Lightning, Heal (for buildings or CC troops), Mirror/Reflect damage back on attacker. Trap Related * Add a new trap that must be bought with Dark Elixir. * Upgrade traps to be usable more than once per defense. * Add a seeking/moving ground based trap similar to the air mines/bombs. * Disguise Traps as random building/obstacle/decoration. * Convert tombstones to small traps/bombs - click on them, choose collect elixir or convert. * Include damage, range, other pertinent info within the "I"/Info button in shop or even on item after bought. * Spring traps "launch" 15 spaces of troops OR stun for 2–3 seconds up to 30 spaces for Heroes/Golem/P.E.K.K.A. * Cage (provides captive troops to help with other battles) * Adding New Levels for Spring Trap. Each Upgrade increases the spring size, making more troops sprung away. * Electrical Wire: Stun your enemies temporarily! The higher the level, the longer they get shocked. * Spiked Ground: Persistent, no re-arming. All troops that walk over the trap will be impaled through their foot. * Lava Trap: The ground opens, revealing a chamber of lava. * When spring trap tries to lift P.E.K.K.A.S, they will be lifted up and if headed toward, they could be lifted over walls, or when ST tries to lift it, P.E.K.K.A.S will be flinged to random parts of map. Other trap ideas Moat, Lightning Rod, Lighting Trap, Tar Pits, Pitfall, Hole Trap, Poison Shrubs, Wildfire, Rock Wall, Decorations (Dogs/Animals) That Attack Enemies, Ability To Add Poison Ivy To Walls, Sticky Trap, Vine Trap, Stun, Taser, Vortex, Freeze/Permafrost, Tremor/Earthquake, Lantern, Fire, Weaken, Confuse, Freezing/Cyclone mine, Acid Pit that's dissolves troops completely * Hero trap: this traps heroes and if heroes get trapped then the trapper can haggle for a good amount of resources but no more than 25% of each Graphical Interface Related * Builder's currently all look the same when building things, with wooden posts stringed with rope surrounding the building (or blank space if not constructed). It is suggested that either the builders "Construction Site" while building changes the posts to stone instead of wood etc. based on town hall level, or that it changes based on the level of the player or building. * Weather like a thunderstorm or snow, it can be turned off but its just to make the game look good.�� * Ability to turn on all defense building radius circles at once to check coverage. * Add a way to export battle replays to photo roll or YouTube natively. * Add clan rank to Clan Info Screen - Quicker to reference than scrolling to end of top 200 list. * Show loot/trophies which were available on battle logs in addition to what was earned. * Increase tombstone reward based on troop killed. Ex: A P.E.K.K.A.'s tombstone might give 1000 Elixir while a Barbarian might give 20. * Clicking on the "+" next to Builder icon/graphic brings up screen showing all builds/times/etc. * Allow the iOS Device battery indicator icon to be displayed while in-game. * Add the Attacks/Defenses Won stat (from Leagues) to clan view. * Leave clan/global chat pane available while visiting clan/global villages. * Ability to customize the looks and colors of your base, non-building wise. * Add a red ! on Upgrade tile if prerequisites are not met in addition to showing it inside the upgrade view. * Add a popup URGING all users to link to Game Center (similar to the recent IAP pop-up). * Show loot available/won, trophies available/won, troops used & battle summary in shared replays. * Update troop avatar pictures to correspond with level of troops (upgraded pics to match gameplay). * Donated troops get picked up in a boat in the river instead of just running off; adds to games overall quality. Miscellaneous * Additional leaderboards based on TH level. * Add ability to play background music while in game natively. * Log gem usage/gains in game center (or in-game) so users can look to see where they went. * Add push notification for Clan Castle full. * Change music setting from on/off to allow multiple volume settings, i.e. low/medium/high or slider bar. * Add a small gem reward at each level up, or even every 5 or 10. * Add custom sound notifications for Clash push notifications. * Some Dark Elixir is stored in Town Hall. * Add a new design to the village. * More goblin fort levels/another campaign. Also goblins should take back their bases at random and buildings should upgrade (More loot as well), like resource bases in Boom Beach. * A tool where you could see the amount of loot that an opponent of a certain TH level could take from you- for instance, a town hall 8 player could take x amount of gold, y amount of elixir, and z amount of dark elixir * A daily quest system. You do random quests such as donating troops, winning battles, etc. Every time you complete a quest, you get "quest gems" used for spinning a wheel of fortune or exchanging quest gems for a certain amount of gold, elixir, dark elixir, and gems. Every week, there is a "weekly quest", where the player must do a special thing to earn more quest gems then usual. In addition, you may, sometimes, get a bonus reward for completing multiple quests at once. Every time you get 1/3 of a quest gem, it's given to every one in the clan. There is also a "monthly quest" when the player must do an extraordinary feat. When completed, the player receives 100 quest gems.If more is needed,check Mastermind's website * A new Story Mode with a completely different approach as opposed to the Goblin Campaign. * Connect Archer Towers to walls. (Archer Towers look like the turrets of a castle.) * Floating Defenses. (Can only be taken out by enemies that attack anything) * Add tab on Friend, Search Player, Search Clan and Member list in Clan. (If clicking on tab they will go sort by: Level, Name and Trophy. On Clan sort by: Level, Name, Trophy, Troops Donated and Troops Received) * Search for friends by user name, trophies, etc. And have a + to add to friends list. (Not everyone has game center or Facebook!) Ruled out or implemented Ruled Out Supercell's Developers have related that these ideas are "Ruled Out", please do not start threads asking for them; they will just be locked. 'Frequently Requested:' *Playing clash of clans (or any other SC game) on a computer or through a web browser e.g. Facebook *Donating (or trading) resources or gems to (with) other players *An exchange building to convert between elixir, gold, dark elixir, or gems *Assign multiple builders to one build/upgrade *Upgradeable builders’ huts *Player search function *Active/ Live “Online Status” examples: colored icons, on/off indicator, etc. *Indicate last online date *Remove the “Report” button/feature from global chat. Abused too often, and mute is better solution 'Clan Related:' * Add other clan requirements to apply besides trophies, ex: Specific troop lvl, TH lvl, lab lvl, game lvl * Customizable clan flag * Add ability to send short message to rejected applicants similar to when expelling * A large text area for clan rules that just the clan can see (separate from public clan description) * Leader (and co-leaders) ability to delete messages in chat * Modify clan msg of player joining with who invited player: xx joined clan, invited by xx * Add clan rank to Clan Info Screen – Quicker to reference than scrolling to end of top 200 list * Increase clan size: 75 or 100 are most common requests * Separate Elder+ chat tab in-game 'Defensive Structure Related:' * Ability to camouflage/purchase camouflage – (make AT appear as a barracks until within range) * Ability to load current x-bow with elixir or dark elixir for extra bonus of some sort * Stack def structures – ATs over walls, Teslas on top of barracks (truly hidden), etc. * Upgrade to 2-story walls that hog riders/jump spell can’t penetrate (maybe limit #) * Display both X-bow range circles at once for planning – different color on inactive one * Modify clan castle – toggle defend/not defend (like heroes) * Auto request CC troops in clan if you win a defense (shield didn’t activate, still attackable) 'Other Buildings Related:' * Gem mines/drills * Wizard Laboratory to create/upgrade wizard projectiles/spells * Add a second laboratory or a second slot in current lab to do two researches at once * Queue upgrades/builds * Troop Armor Building. Research upgrades to troop armors/attack/speed, etc. * Swap buildings – drop one on the other, pop-up or double tap to swap if same size * Ability to turn on all def building radius circles at once to check coverage * Trap/Explosives hut to upgrade/build bigger ones * Lightning Rod to absorb lightning spell * Increased Town Hall resource storage 'Troop/Barracks Related:' * Customize troop builds = to order, permanent productions, saved queues, etc. * Queue troop donation notices when offline – display when back online or new interface to see info after * Show total training time left above barracks * Show total elixir costs of troops sitting in army camps * 5x or 10x button in troop training screens for faster queuing * Ability to rearrange barracks queued troops (ex: click/hold slide troop icon first in queue to the middle) * Modify healers to include healing air troops * Troop carrier (Trojan horse-like) it moves on its own until damaged, then troops pop out * Release a hero for every troop type (Some more may come eventually, but not EVERY troop) * Prepackaged troop clusters = similar to clan castle deployment, but you can load like 50 troop count in 4 different clusters to deploy on offense all at once. * Have clan war troop donations count towards donation statistics 'Battle Related:' * Ability to filter matchmaking by resources or trophies available * Capture live attackers and have them reassigned to your own clan castle, army camps, or new structure * Bonus/award if attacker skips your village – partial payment to you on match fee * On Offensive Battle Summary include resource cost of troops/spells used * Ability to assign 5 or so of your own troops to defend Town Hall, same AI as CC, smaller radius * Ability to transfer a revenge to a clan member or public hitlist * Auto reset/repurchase traps if you win a defense (shield didn’t activate, still attackable) * Add a small chance to “Steal/Win/Replace” spells on an attack victory (suggest 3-star only) * Back button in matchmaking for accidental “Next” clicks – Perhaps cost double fee to return * Deactivate spell selection after casting to avoid multiple mis-casts, make user re-select if wanted * Add a 1-2 second spell casting cooldown to prevent unwanted multiple mis-casts 'Graphical Interface Related:' * Separate tab in chat for troop requests * Revenge list indicate online/shielded or currently attackable without having to click each person’s button * Ability to hide certain attacks in battle logs * Show loot/trophies which were available on battle logs in addition to what was earned * When revenge used – defense log includes original attack results (resources/trophies/%/stars) * Modify Att/Def Won stat to include losses as well, example: Attacks: 38/12 Defenses: 3/12 * Add comma or space at thousands space in ALL places: Upgrade buttons, spell/troop buttons, shop, etc. * Add a counter when all builders are busy to indicate when first one will be free * Allow iOS Device battery indicator icon to be displayed while in-game * Upgrade menu listing all things upgradable * Ability to turn on white buffer lines without moving building/decoration * Add a League Chat area * Ability to hide traps/bombs (perhaps Tesla) in edit mode to give an "attacker's view" 'Miscellaneous:''' * Resetting or restarting a specific village * Rate base feature * Keep replays through maintenance – increase from 4 to 6 or at least since last login * Add a setting to disable village animations to improve performance on older devices * Add gem use confirmation on all functions * Botany Research- Ups spawn rate of obstacles and/or increase in chance/# of gems when removing * Additional leaderboards based on TH level * Add ability to play background music while in game natively * Add push notification for Hero ready (healed/able to attack) * Log gem usage/gains in gamecenter (or ingame) so users can look to see where they went * Add an unmute option for accidental muting – or have a list showing all muted to pick certain unmutes * Add custom sound notifications for Clash push notifications * Add mini-games, something to occupy time These ideas have not been ruled out by Supercell, but are NOT scheduled to be worked on at this time: * More leadership roles/tiers. * New types of Battle (siege, spell warfare, war) click here for more info * Dueling Arena/Challenge Battles/Simulator/Sandbox. * Mercenary Troops - Troops payed for with Gold. Previous Updates Ideas from users that have been implemented: * Town Hall 11, Eagle Artillery, Grand Warden update. * Level 3 Witch and Level 7 Minion. * Level 11 walls design change. * Customize the flag symbols, but cannot create ones own. * Dark Spell Factory. *New Spells *Name Change * Notification for Healed Hero. * Notification for Spell Factory Ready. * The Air Sweeper. * The Lava Hound. * Level 6 Dark Barracks. * Level 7 Barbarian. * Level 7 Archer. * Dismiss troops option. * Archer Tower Level 13. * The Witch troop. * Heroes. * Hero abilities. * Multiple-Target Inferno Tower. * Attack and Defense replays. * Alert for when Army Camps are full. * Army Camp troops surviving attacks to your village. * Message displaying when someone leaves/is kicked from clan. * Trophy limits on clan applications. * Gem usage confirmation. * Small shields after maintenance and disconnects. * Many of the combat balances are due to user input. * Matchmaking queue. * Army Camp storage managed as a whole instead of per Army Camp. * Barracks queue information. * Clan Search. * Clan Wars. * Global chat moderation. * Trophies to be lost/gained in match screen. * Broader range of trophies available to be won per match. * Troop donation statistics. * Custom troop reinforcement requests. * Sharing replays. * Show highest trophies ever obtained. * Android version. * Ambush/Foxhole trap - hidden storage for very few (1-3?) Army Camp spaces of owner's troops for defense -- essentially the Skeleton Trap. * Add a pause button to the replays. * Make surrender button smaller / move out of game play area - too many accidents. * Ability to hot link a village for clan to view, search not always possible - implemented clan hashtags and bookmarks. * Change shared replay button in clan chat to different color - too similar to donate button. See Version History for full details of what was released when. Most Commonly Suggested Ideas These are the most commonly suggested ideas that hasn't been confirmed, Dear Supercell, and sneak peeks forums. *New Dark Troops for Th10 *Mini Games (For Resource Bonuses) *New Animations/Background (Including scenery and music) *New Features for the games (including flares, leave a message after an attack, and other stuffs) *Private Chat and Group Chat (For Privacy) *Flags for every country Category:Gameplay